Back On Track (song)
'Back On Track '''is a 2018 song by SolidS. Overview The first single released with TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 3 that served as the ending song for the anime episode of the same name.The song is also featured in TSUKINO PARADISE and was one of the event songs for Himitsu no Sagashi Mono～Shiawase no Kirameki～. Lyrics ''*Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * * * * * * * *Everyone TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= Believe my own given Feel your simply heart 降り積もった 流星の光が 長い夜 道を示すから どんなこと 巻き起こっても良い 君となら きっと行けるかな 振り切れない 想いも抱き締めて もう一度 カギを回してよ 探していたルートを外れても 君となら きっと 行けるかな Kanji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Believe my own given Feel your simply heart Furi tsumotte ryuusei no hikari ga Nagai yoru michi wo shimesu kara Donna koto maki okotte mo ii Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kana Furikirenai omoi mo dakishimete Mou ichido kagi wo mawashite yo Sagashiteita ruuto hazurete mo Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kana Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|English= Believe my own given Feel your simply heart The shooting star’s light that’s piled up, will show us the way in this long night. No matter what lies ahead, I feel I can make it with you here. Hold these feelings tightly and turn the key once again. Even if we lose the way, I feel I can make it with you here. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Full Ver. |-|Kanji= Believe my own given Feel your simply heart こぼれ落ちた 流星の光が 長い夜 道を照らすから どんなこと 待っているんだろう 君となら きっと行けるかな あふれ出した 想いにkissをして 張りつめた糸で 結んだよ 神様の知らない ルートでも 君となら きっと行けるかな Believe my own given Feel your simply heart 降り積もった 流星の光が 長い夜 道を示すから どんなこと 巻き起こっても良い 君となら きっと行けるかな 振り切れない 想いも抱き締めて もう一度 カギを回してよ 探していたルートを外れても 君となら きっと 行けるかな どこまでだって hah こぼれ落ちた 流星の光が どんなこと 待っているんだろう 降り積もった 流星の光が 長い夜 道を示すから どんなこと 巻き起こっても良い 君となら きっと行けるかな あふれ出した 想いにkissをして 張りつめた糸で 結んだよ 神様の知らない ルートでも 君となら きっと行けるかな Kanji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Believe my own given Feel your simply heart Kobore ochita ryuusei no hikari ga Nagai yoru michi wo terasu kara Donna koto matteirun darou Kimi to nara kitto ikeru ka na Afuredashita omoi ni kiss wo shite Arifureta ito de musunda yo Kamisama no shiranai route to demo Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kana Believe my own given Feel your simply heart Furi tsumotte ryuusei no hikari ga Nagai yoru michi wo shimesu kara Donna koto maki okotte mo ii Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kana Furikirenai omoi mo dakishimete Mou ichido kagi wo mawashite yo Sagashiteita ruuto hazurete mo Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kana Dokomade datte hah Kobore ochite ryuusei no hikari ga Dona koto matteirun darou Furi tsumotte ryuusei no hikari ga Nagai yoru michi wo shimesu kara Donna koto maki okotte mo ii Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kana Afuredashita omoi ni kiss wo shite Arifureta ito de musunda yo Kamisama no shiranai route to demo Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kana Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|English= Believe my own given Feel your simply heart The shooting star’s light that fell, is guiding the way in the long night. No matter what may lie ahead, I feel I can make it through with you here. I’ll give you these overflowing feelings with a kiss, and let’s tie this mundane thread. Even if it’s a route that god doesn’t know, I feel I can make it through with you here. Believe my own given Feel your simply heart The shooting star’s light that’s piled up, will show us the way in this long night. No matter what lies ahead, I feel I can make it with you here. Hold these feelings tightly and turn the key once again. Even if we lose the way, I feel I can make it with you here. No matter where. hah~ The shooting star’s light that fell, No matter what may lie ahead, The shooting star’s light that’s piled up, will show us the way in this long night. No matter what lies ahead, I feel I can make it with you here. I’ll give you these overflowing feelings with a kiss, and let’s tie this mundane thread. Even if it’s a route that god doesn’t know, I feel I can make it through with you here. English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. References Category:Ending songs Category:SolidS songs Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Anime Singles Category:PROANI songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs